Remote electronic devices for wirelessly communicating with at least one, medical device are known. It is desirable to include on the remote electronic device an on-board medical device, and/or to conduct wireless communications between the remote electronic device and an off-board medical device for the purpose of commanding operation of the off-board medical device with the remote electronic device.